


Damsel

by charleybradburies



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: BAMF Women, Disney References, Embedded Images, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23530066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charleybradburies/pseuds/charleybradburies
Summary: Graphics I did a while ago (a few Tumblr usernames ago, actually) and never posted.Quote from Disney's Hercules.
Kudos: 9





	1. Peggy

  
[](https://imgur.com/Z6bhHi8)   
[](https://imgur.com/kMnd6Gv)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/rgHMDcl)


	2. Daisy

[ ](https://imgur.com/9prFX36)   
[](https://imgur.com/lQeJ7Ao)   
[ ](https://imgur.com/uORmjP8)


End file.
